Blond and Blue Eyes
by Azure-Pen
Summary: Jaune Arc, lovable goofball of the RWBY-verse and almost impossible not to like him...except if you're Weiss. Here are a compilation of non-connected snippets featuring his interactions with the girls of Remnant, ranging from friendship to relationship.
1. Love?

**Gonna start a snippet compilation featuring Jaune Ships! These are only gonna be around less than 1000 words so don't expect well thought out stuff. I write these on a whim and can extend from Romance to Friendship so yeah.**

**Summary: **_Blake finds herself questioning about the meaning of love after a session of reading her beloved book._

* * *

><p>"Born from either pain or happiness, it matters not. Love is love, there is no classification." The paragraph read, causing the black haired girl to sigh.<p>

Love, it's such a hard to understand concept. So many interpretations, clashing against one another. She found herself reading about the topic because of the concept being present from her beloved book, Ninjas of Love. Every single reference she had read continued to contradict one another and it was starting to annoy her. Although there was one thought that was most prominent among the references.

**"It can come from nowhere"**

* * *

><p>Giving up on the books the faunus decided to hear them rather than read them. Her first reference is her partner, Yang whom she found in the other part of the library busy trying to study for her make up exam.<p>

"Love?" She nodded. "Hmmm... I guess love is the feeling of wanting to protect? I don't really know since I haven't experienced it yet." The bombshell shrugged as she dropped her pen. "I haven't fallen in love with a guy before I think, but I do know what it's like to love your flesh and blood. I love my little Ruby to death, I'll make sure she'll make as few mistakes as possible. I want her to be as happy as possible." She stretched before leaning on her chair with her hands behind her head.

"Even if it means making her sad for a while." Blake nodded before Yang shooed her away, saying that she needed to continue with her studies.

In their room, Blake found Weiss tending to some Dust and decided to have her as her next reference.

"Love is all about sacrifices." The faunus raised her eyebrow in confusion. "It's all about expectations and meeting them. Love is about changing for the better, throwing caution in the wind to be worthy. To love means to learn how to change." Blake had to refrain from dropping her mouth open from the resident Ice Queen's out of character response.

"Having so many suitors can be useful sometimes, no?" Weiss added with a haughty smirk. Oh...she got those from them.

Bidding goodbye to the W of RWBY, Blake found Ruby training alone and thought about asking her but decided against it upon remembering the leader's focus on being a huntress along with her age.

Then she found him outside of the school.

"What makes you ask about love?" Blue eyes asked, curiosity painted in them. The faunus revealed her reasons, starting with her book (purposely leaving out the book's name) and going through Yang and Weiss' answers. The blonde nodded before shoving his hands into his pocket.

"They said that?" Blake nodded as the blonde took on a pondering look.

"Love...is dividing by zero." A tilt of the confused's head. "Sorry, I just remembered that from my math homework but it works. Love is undefined but we know why it's undefined and we know it's characteristics. It's confusing but love is all shown through balance and harmony." Blake somehow doubted he thought of this.

"If two are in love, they wish to be synchronized. They want to know each other's thoughts but sometimes, they get so caught up with each other that they forget themselves... now that I think about it, the phrase 'I Love You' works with this wonderfully." The blonde paused as he continued to ponder on how to explain his discovery.

"I and You in that phrase is present, meaning that in love you should always think of both of you and not just one." He finished, looking confused himself but she somehow absorbed all of it.

His answer was a vague one, but it somehow felt like his was the closest to the truth.

"Sorry if I didn't make any sense, I just put everything I learned about it and tried to tie it all together. When you have sisters, it's hard not to know these things." He rubbed his shoulders awkwardly but the faunus only smiled in content.

"Thank you Jaune." She caught his cheeks redden before he turned away in an attempt to hide it. Love huh? Admiration maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed:<strong> Lunar Eclipse  
><span>


	2. Class Spar

**The ship names for each chapter is located at the bottom, just names I thought of.**

**Summary:** _Jaune get's paired up with an unfavorable opponent for Goodwitch's class._

* * *

><p>"Jaune Arc."<p>

The aforementioned blonde felt his jaw hang open upon hearing his name. No no no no no no, this couldn't be happening. Him? Against her!? Does she WANT to see him humiliated? Closing his jaw upon hearing his name repeated, the blonde resigned to his fate with a sigh and stood up.

This is gonna suck.

"Come on, Vomit Boy. I promise I'll go easy on ya." His opponent grinned. The Arc only nodded before entering the arena and drawing his blade, Crocea Mors' blade reflected the spotlight over their heads as he took on his battle stance.

'Step forward, bend knees, arms up and forward, head low.' He recited mentally. This stance wasn't the one Pyrrha taught him, rather it was something he thought of himself. He was proud that his knees weren't buckling at the sight of his opponent getting ready. Her blonde hair swaying as she put her arms up.

Jaune jogged forward, his shield infront. A flurry of strikes like what he used against that Ursa won't do any good against someone like Yang.

He wanted to test the waters.

She wanted to jump right in.

His opponent bolted towards him, her fist poised to strike. Three punches landed on his shield, hook, hook, straight, stopping his advance and sending him back. He followed her movements from above his shield. He was at a disadvantage since he couldn't see her feet so he had a smaller time frame to react to her sidesteps. Her attacks were quick but they packed a punch. But she was indeed holding back since she wasn't shooting.

He continued to take the brunt of her attacks, unable to counter due to the rate of her blows. He wasn't going to win if all he did was block, he needed to strike. He blocked a straight, step back, swing down. He missed but he redirected his swing to give room for his shield to go front again.

***Pow***

A kick reached his shoulder, whilst it lacked the power to send him flying it still hurt and his shield arm was starting to get tired. A particularly powerful punch caused him to lose his footing and send him staggering back. Yang followed it up with an uppercut to his chest plate and another straight to send him to the floor.

'That's my cue to stop blocking then.'

With a shout, the knight charged, his shield at his side and his blade ready to swing. A flurry of strikes but none had hit his opponent, every single one was either blocked or evaded. Straight, kick, kick, upward kick to the chin but somehow the Arc had recovered quickly from the last attack and bashed his shield against her before following it up with two consecutive strikes. Jaune blocked one of her punches while pushing forward, causing Yang to stagger before he connected with another slash.

A golden strand flew, hell burst out from the stage and Glynda had to fix a Jaune shaped crater on the arena floor.

The Arc woke up in the infirmary, his head still reeling from the smash he just received. Apparently, that smash was enough to send his aura to the red zone.

To be honest he was surprised he didn't break anything. The brawler usually had enough strength to punch a guy like him 60 feet under, at least he thinks.

"Feeling better?"

Jaune looked to the source of the voice to find the person who sent him here in the first place. He saw the concern that gleamed in her lilac eyes, earning a small but embarrassed smile from him.

"Nothing my Aura can't handle." He jokingly flexed his arm as if to prove a point but he dropped it once he saw the concern began to mix with guilt. Why as he can see it now and never noticed emotions in eyes before? He doesn't know.

"I am sorry Jaune, I didn't mean to...I just lo-" Jaune gave her the universal signal to stop talking.

"I understand, I've been around you enough to know what happens and stop being dramatic. It's not like you crippled me for life or anything, I am perfectly healthy now." He assured her. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either. He didn't suffer anything major but he was far from healthy.

Yang could only smile at the knight's disposition. It had been a while since she hurt a friend and last time it broke their friendship beyond salvation and now she did it again but he had taken it all in stride.

Oum bless his heart...and his Aura.

And apparently Oum was blessing her heart as well, why else was her heart getting warmer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Golden


	3. Kisses

**I am going to start taking suggestions, send me a message if you want a particular Hetero-Jaune pairing in a particular scenario and I'll try my best to put it in paper. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS or whatever your holiday is.**

**Summary: **_We stumble upon a heated exchange in Beacon's locker room.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>His back ended up smashing against the lockers but he didn't mind, he was more focused on the brunette that was searing her name on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer, in an attempt to get the kiss as deep as possible. He couldn't do anything but meet her with equal fervor, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling.<p>

He felt tongue but he had no clue who was invading who.

She was just fifteen? He would've been fooled by how she was ravaging his mouth but then again he was also guilty.

His lungs burned along with hers as they separated, gasping for air. Her silver eyes glazed in ecstasy as she stared at his own cerulean eyes and before they could fully recover they met halfway with even more fervor. The blonde slid his back down the lockers and he found himself sitting down with the girl straddling him, he thought about telling her that they were in public but a buck of her hip swatted that thought away.

The girl smiled within the kiss as her thoughts drifted to how all this began.

* * *

><p>It had started with an accident, the girl had been late for class and was sprinting down the halls like a red bullet train. Jaune on the other hand had just finished his class and was taking his time, walking. Both of them rounded the corner at the same time, the girl with the cape ended up slamming into the bigger blonde's chest causing them to slam into the ground.<p>

For some Oum forsaken reason, the girl's lips had ended up meeting the blonde's.

Methaporical lightning surged through the girl's body, she repressed the shudder the threatened to occur before standing up and continuing to run. Not even apologizing and looking back for fear of seeing him in a similar state as she was.

Days passed after that incident and the young girl couldn't get the accident out of her head. It had even begun to invade her dreams and with her and Jaune actively avoiding each other, it was starting to tire her out. She wasn't going to let this take away her friend but before he could scroll the blonde, she received a message from him telling her to meet him in a classroom.

Everything that happened on that room was a blur but she can still remember how she sat on a table with the blonde pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>The kisses have become a regular occurrence, sometimes he would drag her over somewhere secluded and sometimes it was her. Things became more heated and now their sessions came accompanied with gropes and hickeys. Evidenced by the black and red trimmed choker that was placed on her neck in an attempt to hide all the love bites but the blonde also had his fair share of marks, evidenced by the small red scarf that was wrapped around him.<p>

The girl pulled away from him, the pair panting with their tongues out before they closed in once again. The girl let out a shuddered moan as she felt his hand slide along her thigh before he pulled away from the kiss. The girl looked at him like a lost puppy before she let out a moan when his tongue made contact with her neck, causing her to buck her hips more.

They both knew that it would only be a matter of time before they crossed the line but it was fine. After all, the girl had gotten a glimpse of a small black box in his closet with a note saying.

"Save for graduation to ensure a happy life with Ruby Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Rose Arc

**It's funny how the kiss scene just erupted from my fingers so damn easily.**


	4. Caught

**Still open to suggestions folks! Message me the ship you want and the scenario you want them to be in! Consider this as a Christmas Present for the suggester.**

**Suggested by: **Mikelobmike

**Summary: **_A certain older sister stumbles upon a heated exchange._

* * *

><p>The bombshell pondered, unconsciously tapping her pen on the wooden surface of her table.<p>

What occupied her mind? The leaders of their little group, her little sister and Vomit Boy. Both have been disappearing more and more often during their hangouts and it was starting to worry her and it only got worse when her little sister had vehemently refused to remove her choker when she asked.

Something was up, and the picture she was painting did not amuse her one bit.

* * *

><p>"Jaune t-that tickles." A light giggle resounded in the spacious room as a blonde teenager kept assaulting his brunette partner's neck with the books they needed to study strewn about the bed they sat on. The blush present on the girl only intensified as her giggles turned into a breathy moan when she felt Jaune leave another mark on her neck.<p>

Proud of his new mark, the young knight leaned away from his lover's neck before glancing at her eyes. Silver orbs that held nothing but love and happiness, the sight of her smiling face was contagious and he also found himself smiling.

He just found his next target.

Cupping the younger girl's chin, he gently lead her lips towards his in an almost painfully slow manner. Once their lips connected the familiar jolt ran through the pair's body once more, the girl let out a quiet moan to mix with the boy's own. Lips moved in spontaneous yet familiar motion as their hands decided to help. The girl's lithe hands found their selves gripping blonde hair and her partner's shirt whilst the boy's bigger hands found her small waist and her back.

A red scarf flew into the air as Ruby pulled her lover to lay on the bed. A nudge on her lower lip had prompted her to open her mouth, allowing the boy's tongue to invade her mouth. This feeling was something she never wanted to forget, evidenced by her moans growing louder. The hand clutching the boy's uniform flew towards his neck to pull his face closer.

The familiar burn of their lungs put a momentary stop to their fun as they gasped for air. Jaune struggled to breath even more as he took in the sight of his girlfriend beneath him, her eyes glazed with want, a sheen of sweat caused her bangs to stick to her forehead and her mouth slightly open to capture more air.

To see the usually cute and innocent Ruby like this made his heart beat a tad bit faster than before. Then his uniform seemed a bit warmer than usual.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jaune rasped out, causing the girl to cover her mouth as she giggled before leaning her head up to let her lips meet with his. The young scythe-wielder let out a starved whimper as she felt his hand leave her waist.

Only to feel it going under her uniform, when she felt his hands on her bare skin it felt completely natural to lock her legs around his waist. She moaned his name to get his attention, the boy replied by whispering her own name. She shuddered at the boy's voice.

***SLAM***

"Woah!" Jaune shouted in surprise as Ruby pushed him off once she heard the door slam open. The poor blonde fell off of his lover's bed and straight in to the carpeted floor. The blonde only groaned in pain as the brunette sat up from her bunk bed only for her eyes to widen in terror and her heart to free fall to her stomach.

What was scarier than Yang Xiao Long catching a guy kissing her little sister? Yang Xiao Long with Ember Celica catching a guy kissing her little sister.

"Y-Yang!?" Ruby sputtered out, causing Jaune's head to perk up in response. The blonde knight jumped to his feet only to see his fellow blonde blocking his only means of escape. Fear wallowed into his stomach as he quickly weighed in his options only to find none.

"I hope my parents can give me a proper burial."

He expected her to shout, to let out a battle cry but the sound he heard proved to be even more effective.

The sound of her gauntlets cocking.

"If they can find enough of me that is."

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Rose Arc

**Again, that make out scene erupted from my fingers damn too easily.**


	5. The Music

**And here it is! The first update of the year! Cheers to a year full of updates...hopefully.**

**Summary: **_Some instruments just don't work for other people._

* * *

><p>Beacon Academy, a school meant for talented fighters who wished to become the protectors of Remnant, is full of talented individuals. Not all who graduated from this fine institute were protectors of peace, some actually ended up contributing to society.<p>

Some became politicians, some became leaders or mayors, some chose to own businesses.

But some chose to live among others, some became followers, some became models and some even decided to use their other talents. Indeed Beacon was a good stepping stone to a bright future, full of talented individuals.

Of course except him, or so he thought.

Jaune wasn't a fighter more than he was a strategist. Jaune wasn't smooth with the girls as much as he loved music, sadly a guitar wasn't the instrument for him...nor was a microphone.

So here he was, sneaking into Beacon's music room to return the wooden acoustic he used in an attempt to get a date from his lovable Snow Angel.

'Maybe winging it with a guitar wasn't the best way to get a heiress to fall for you.' he thought to himself humorlessly as he set the instrument down where he picked it up. The music room wasn't really all that big, being an extracurricular room more than anything. There were a few instruments categorized in small rooms, but a grand piano stood off at the side, a window directly beside it. The blonde walked towards the majestic instrument, running his fingers over its sleek wooden surface.

'If only I could've brought this one' he thought before sitting down on the chair and testing one of the keys. The sound reverberated in the room, sending a wave of peace over his dejection. Jaune had been taught by his mother how to play this instrument at a young age, being the only instrument in the house. He remembered the times his mother had lulled him to sleep on the couch thanks to her melody.

The feeling of dejection silently crept its way back, causing him to release a sigh. He needed an outlet...he neede-

* * *

><p>The young heiress was a real head turner, snow white hair, a face akin to an angel and her striking blue eyes. A combination one would expect of a messenger of Oum but a wrath that would put Michael to shame.<p>

The heiress continued to walk down the halls with her everpresent poise but her graceful act came to a halt when the faint sound of music entered her ears. A piano? She cupped her ears in an attempt to make sense of the melody, it wasn't just someone randomly pressing keys, each note was followed through with another compliment to form the lovely yet somehow familiar melody.

She attempted to find the source, nearing each door but not pressing her ear so as to not look like a criminal. (By her standards that is.) The extracurricular hall was empty, with classes dismissed quite a while ago and she found the source of the music.

On the wooden door, a golden plaque hung.

"Music, I wonder why I never thought of it..." she pondered on her own mistake but only for a second as she finally found out what melody was being played. It was a song that she held dear, having written it herself...

Mirror Mirror.

Not wanting to bother the person playing, the heiress cracked the door open and peered inside and what she saw made her eyes widen.

In the room, facing her way, sat the blonde doofus who couldn't take no for an answer. The blonde had his eyes closed with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, hinting at his focus on the majestic white instrument before him. Strands of his hair clung to his forehead, as he moved his head along with his hands in grace she has never seen before in the Arc.

What took the cake was the window beside him letting a ray of orange light from the setting sun into the room, highlighting his features and basking him in an aura of orange. Weiss felt her heartbeat quicken, in this setting..the dunce had looked...attractive.

Then his eyes opened slightly and she felt herself swoon.

His cobalt eyes had become sharper than the blade he took into battle. His expression as he focused on playing her song, she could've expected it from the boy in green but never from this dunce. Her heart pounded in her chest and she struggled to stand, and her cheeks could've easily been used as hand warmers by now.

Then she realized the song was coming to an end. A lightning fast war waged in her mind, does she stay and talk with the young knight? Or does she leave and act as if she hadn't heard anything? The war was quickly won by the latter and she closed the door, walking away from the room even if her entire being wanted to listen to more.

The young heiress soon had the blonde knight invade her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Arc Angel

**I am still taking suggestions, I just wanted to finish up Team RWBY before I move on with the other girls. If you want to suggest just message me who you want Jaune to be paired up with and in what scenario would you like to see them in?**


	6. Dance

**Jesus Christ this took longer than expected. Got stuck at around 400 words with no idea how to continue it before I decided to wing it half-awake.**

**Suggested By: **Sharon Rivaille

**Summary: **_She was ready to accept defeat on this evening of festivities._

* * *

><p>On the night of the dance, the students of Beacon thoroughly enjoyed their festive activity. The music was enough to remove the supposed romantic theme often paired to these kinds of events and it had focused on enjoying time with your peers.<p>

The Goddess of Victory walked into her team's room, flicking the lights open before she closed the wooden door behind her. Their dance number had just finished and she decided to retire early, claiming that she had early training tomorrow but the smile that she just couldn't remove betrayed her words.

She was happy, too happy. She was afraid that she would end up making a fool of herself if she dared to continue the night whilst standing on whatever cloud she was on. Closing her eyes, she carefully slipped off the straps of her dress as she reminisced on what had transpired that made her like this.

* * *

><p><em>She eyed her team leader and partner as he stayed at the snack area, drinking a glass of punch while he continued his session of people watching and noticed that his eyes lacked the luster she usually saw in those wonderful blue mirrors. She followed his gaze and felt her heart clench once she saw that he was looking at the girl of his affections, Weiss Schnee. She knew what had happened the moment he walked into the room, his feet dragging, his head lowered along with his shoulder and the final nail on the coffin was the missing flower.<em>

_She felt a small bubble of anger well up within her, didn't that girl know how lucky she was to have someone like Jaune showering her with affection? She certainly did. He wasn't a man of ulterior motives. He was a man of sincerity, while others stood in awe of a person's achievements he wanted to look deeper. He wants to see who was really behind that title._

…_atleast that's what she liked to believe but she hadn't found any evidence that contradicts her view._

_A sigh escaped her lips before she tore her gaze from him. She talked with her other teammates for a while, in an attempt to forget her train of thought. She tried to convince herself that this was just a phase that she would get over in due time. She ignored the ache in her heart that appeared whenever she tried._

_"Pyrrah Nikos, right?" A voice smooth as glass spoke behind her. The champion turned around only to see the blue haired casanova, Neptune. The Goddess of Victory couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of the casanova's perfectly practiced smile, the same smile she used whenever she was on air. An offered hand, one that she probably shouldn't take..._

_but she did anyway..._

_A conversation, about meager things. A few flirts, a pretentious laugh, cheeky gestures and quick avoidance of dangerous topics. He was good but not enough to fool her. A game...that's what he thought this was but she wasn't about to go down as a side character, Oh no...she was going to be competitor._

_'The Goddess of Victory never loses.'_

_She fought back, her own laughs, her own flirts and her own gestures. Topics shifted, glasses were emptied and she could feel herself getting more into it._

_"Excuse me."_

_Her flame was extinguished almost immediately upon hearing that voice... HIS voice. Her head turned to see her leader and partner with an unreadable expression on his face. She saw Neptune flinch in her peripherals before he awkwardly excused himself out. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh before letting his bare shoulders slump._

_"Give him advice to get one girl, he goes for another." She heard him mutter irritably before his expression seemed to flash back to it's usual state and that's when she noticed people staring._

_'Wait...bare?" Her eyes wandered downward and she felt her eyes bulge in surprise._

_In front of her stood Jaune Arc, wearing a light blue dress with black and white sneakers. Her leader must have noticed her state of surprise and broke the hung silence._

_"An Arc doesn't go back on his word." Her eyes wandered back to his face, a bright smile present on his._

_Neptune ain't got nothing on this smile._

_Her mouth twitched, a smile then full, unrestrained laughter. She struggled to collect herself at the hilarious sight in front of her, never had she thought of a man in a dress could bring her such happiness. She managed to stifle down her laughs just in time to see her leader offer a hand and never had she ever felt so excited to take one._

_"Come on, we can't let all that practice go to waste."_

_Never had she thought that a man in a dress could be so manly. If anything, she just fell in love again. Her smile grew wider as she nodded, she was in heaven._

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Arkos

**Next up is going to be Nora!**


	7. Monty

**Monty Oum, I would like to thank you.**

**Without you I would never have met these amazing people within the fandom you created.**

**Without you I would never have had the joy of waiting for a season with an active community.**

**Without you I would never have been able to rekindle a broken friendship.  
><strong>

**Without you I wouldn't have become the me that I am today.**

**Without you fulfilling your dream, some of us wouldn't have found ours**

**You're passing caused so much tears to pour around the world.**

**But know this.**

**We are more than a community, thanks to you we are a family.**

**Thank you Monty Oum, rest easy. You deserve it.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was never my style post an entire chapter for an author's note but now I felt the need to do so. Monty was a genius, a prodigy and a great person. To have him taken away at such a young age, without even getting the chance of finishing his dream...it is unfair...but that's life.<strong>

**Life is unfair..but we have to move forward.**


	8. Fists

**Nora will have to wait, I got an overdue suggestion over here. Forgive me for my hiatus, my mojo is still low. I am taking suggestions again!**

**Suggested by: **DC DRACO

**Summary: **_Out of all the weapons his family had to be proud of, it had to be a sword and shield. Not the best for a guy like him._

* * *

><p>Yang couldn't believe it, it was impossible.<p>

Jaune Arc had defeated her...

The blonde clenched her fist as she lay in her bunk bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and it would be the day she would get her revenge on her fellow blonde. Her eyes closed as her mind returned to the spar before sleep overtaking her.

* * *

><p><em>'No holding back' She thought to herself as she cocked her beloved twins... <em>

_her gauntlets..._

_her REAL gauntlets!_

_Her adversary gulped in nervousness as he drew his weapons, unfolding his white shield. His eyes darted around in an attempt to calm his nerves._

_"Begin!" Glynda shouted and the explosive blonde dashed forward. A straight punch met his shield, causing Jaune's arm to buckle at the explosion. The Arc didn't see the busty blonde jump behind him and land a shot to his back, he recoiled before instinctively retaliating with a swing. Yang ducked low before sending three punches to his unguarded chest, the last one packed with a dust round to send him flying._

_Jaune rolled off the floor, surprising even himself as he landed on his feet but wasn't allowed any reprieve as he saw Yang dash back in. The blonde jumped, prepped with an axe kick. The knight parried with his shield, pushing the blonde brawler off of him but only for a second as the blonde darted into the space between him and his shield._

_'Shoot!' Jaune cursed in his head as he instinctively threw his sword in a reverse grip to block the incoming punch. An explosion occured, sending him flying towards the arena wall._

_'Monty Oum...who pushed her no mercy button?' The young knight quipped as he stood on his feet, only to realize his sword is no longer in his hands. Clenching his teeth in annoyance as he threw his shield to the side._

_Yang raised her eyebrows at the sight of the blond knight throwing his shield away and taking on a hand to hand combat style. His arms and legs bent with his left extremities extended farther than his right with his hands open. The stance oddly reminded her of Ren. Ignoring the new stance the blonde dashed forward once more with her fist raised for a straight._

_Her world flip for a second then she found herself on the floor with Jaune over her. His larger hand pinning both of her hands above her head and his other forearm on her neck, restraining her head and neck. She couldn't hide her surprise as her lilac eyes widened at the sight of the blue eyes that had just dominated her._

* * *

><p>"We are just about done, does anyone else want to spar?" Glynda asked, some students averting their eyes but one hand raised.<p>

"I do!" Yang shouted boisterously, her teammates could see her eyes gleaming in mischief.

"Who wo-" The professor didn't even get the chance to finish as Yang cut her off.

"Vomit boy get down there!" Jaune jumped from his seat, looking around for someone else called Vomit Boy.

"M-me!?"

"Yes you! Now get down there or I'll throw you down there." Normally the professor would be wary of Jaune fighting someone who clearly outmatched him but his performance yesterday has intrigued her.

"You and me, no weapons!" The busty blonde jumped down to the arena while Jaune meekly took the stairs.

The knight held the same stance he used last time whilst Yang took on her usual stance. She spent some time analyzing his stance before this period, he was relaxed. He needed to be since the purpose of his stance was to redirect and restrain the opponent whilst her boxing style is more of receiving and dishing out attacks.

They're styles were complete opposites but his had the advantage.

She moved forward, less quick than last time to throw a flurry of punches. Jaune weaved past them with as little movement as he could whilst redirecting some he couldn't. A punch to his face? Lean back. A hook to his temple? Duck down. Can't dodge an uppercut? Use his hand to tap the fist away from it's intended course.

She had no idea when he got this good but she needed to break his concentration somehow. Her lilac eyes fell to his face and she smiled.

As much as he wanted to restrain her, her attacks were too fast and powerful to catch. If he wanted to restrain her he would need an attack he'll need an attack that's not as fast. His eyes remained focused on her shoulders to see where the punch would come from but he failed to see her head.

His white world of concentration shattered at the moment he registered the soft, plush lips against his. Blood rushed to his cheeks whilst the entire audience shouted in shock. Glynda stood ramrod straight and Jaune's eyes remained wide open before the boisterous blonde grabbed the scruff of his hoodie and threw him over her shoulder.

Yang straddled the young knight, pinning his arms with her hands her face inches away from him.

"I win, Vomit boy."

A riding crop found it's way to the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Golden

**Yeah...I love this pairing, deal with it. Anywhale! I am taking suggestions again but I may not be able to do them as early as you would like..ya know...school and shit.**

**I "MAY" write sequels to some of the chapters cause...especially that juicy Arc Angel chapter I wrote. It has potential.**


	9. Drinks

**Still taking suggestions!**

**Summary: **_A drink is always a good way to wind down._

* * *

><p>"Trouble at work?"<p>

A sigh was the only answer the bartender got but it was sufficient. The bald man chuckled before turning around to prepare her a drink, dear Monty did she need it. Ozpin had been taken away by the council for a few days to talk about some so called 'issues' with Grimm and crime rates and she was forced to fill in as the headmaster in his absence.

The sound of glass hitting wood told her that her drink was here but before she could take a sip a beeping caught her attention.

"Whoops, guess my shift is up. Sorry Glynda." The bartender apologized before taking his apron off. The mature blonde could only sigh in exasperation, not only has she had a rough week now there was no one that could help her vent it off. That bartender is a good friend of hers, having been patient enough to listen to her rant on every single one of her rare visits.

"It's alright." She masked her disappointment as she waved him off, raising her glass to her face to look busy. Well this week is just perfect. She downed the entire drink before slamming the glass unto the counter, her grip tightening out of frustration. A maelstrom of said emotion brewed in her head, oh how she wished time went back when things were simpler.

A shot glass skidding across counter brought her out of her thoughts right in time to see it stop in front of her. Looking over to the side she saw a blond teenager with blue eyes cleaning a giant mug, his eyes fixed on her with a small smile on his lips. On closer inspection, he was a nervous wreck.

"Mr. Arc?" The bartender jumped slightly before walking over to his teacher whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Hey... uh... Ms. Goodwitch." He tried to play it off with a smile but its crooked shape showed that it wasn't working.

"What are you doing here? You have classes tomorrow." Her stern voice caused the young Arc to wince.

"Well uh... I needed extra cash to help with the tui-tuition fee." His voice cracked quite a bit. In truth he just wanted to buy the next X-ray and Vav comic coming out the day after tomorrow.

"The tuition? Mr. Arc... I am well aware that your family is very well off, your parents just like living a modest lifestyle." She saw his face go down a few shades and she had to resist the smug smirk that threatened to sully her lips.

"We-well, you can uh... never start too early when it comes to being independent." The Arc scion explained with a nervous laugh. 'Nice comeback!'

"Hn" The blonde woman nodded, not really able to think of a reply at the moment as she drank the contents of the shot glass and feeling herself wince at the strong alcohol.

"Mr. Arc, will you please mix me the Rose Bud Spa?"

"Strong or light?"

"Light." The young blond nodded before getting to work, putting in different drinks in his mixing glass.

"So Ms. Goodwitch, what're you uh... doing here?" Jaune asked trying to make conversation as he shook the concoction in his glass whilst silently counting. Glynda didn't answer as she watched him work, she knew that Mr. Arc wasn't necessarily the best in her class...actually he was the worst but she had seen an abnormal amount of potential within the young blond (Which something Ozpin rubbed in her face the moment she told him.) and with the help of Ms. Nikos he was slowly realizing that potential. No doubt the Arc blood really flowed in the blond's veins and his immense aura is another testament to that fact.

For the third time this night the sound of glass on wood brought her out of her thoughts. She took in the sight of Jaune pouring the drink in front of her, the red waterfall fixing itself inside as a light crimson pool within the glass. Her eyes wandered back to the bartender's face, a small genuine smile present on his lips. She felt herself frown at the sight.

It would only be a matter of time before his smile would forever hide itself from the world. The world of Hunters isn't a place for naivety and history books is just one of it's many proofs. She remembered how she and the headmaster were during their training and how they are now. And with dark times ahead of them he and his friends just might change sooner that she would be comfortable with.

She pried her eyes off and picked up the drink, just what was she doing? She came here to unwind but she's just putting more stress into her mind. She brought the glass to her lips...

then felt everything else disappear.

The texture, the alcohol, the taste. All of it was utter perfection.

"Mr. Arc, how long have you been working here?" She willed herself to ask. This mix was perfect for her, not too strong and smooth to the lips.

"H-how long? I started around last uh... week." He's only been working here for a week? Is he a gifted learner? or a gifted bartender? Glynda couldn't decide but forgot all about it as she took another sip.

"Hey there blondie." Her eyes snapped to the brunette who sat beside her wearing a low cut shirt and a pair of jeans obviously a size smaller than her. She could see her eyes gleam with desire.

"Do you have a drink that's white, bitter and creamy? I would love to suck on that." The girl then proceeded to run her tongue between her lips as she gave him an ample view of her valley. She could see her student turn redder than Ruby's namesake. She also felt herself turn red but not for the same reason as his.

"Mr. Arc, pack your stuff."

"Wha-what? but it's still my shift!"

"Do so or you're getting detention for the next two weeks."

"But!"

"Now!"

Jaune could only sigh in defeat as he trudged on to the backroom muttering stuff about abusing power. Glynda turned to the woman's glare and felt herself smirk.

She isn't angry or anything oh no, she's just looking out for her student. Him being the same student who can fix her a mighty fine drink is just a coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Sword and Magic


	10. Flames

**HEY HEY HEY! Somebody wanted a chapter with Cinder so this is what I came up with. As much as I am a fan of God Emperor Penguin, I prefer seeing her as a sadistic being rather than a misunderstood once...easier to write her that way.**

**Feel free to suggest chapters!**

**Suggested By: **Ickard, FoxBoss

_Summary: His team got caught, his team is his responsibility._

* * *

><p>Black blades clashed with his white shield, his guard did not yield as he threw her off and swung in an attempt to bisect the lady in black but it was for naught. The white knight felt his breath feel ragged as the wounds across his body started to take it's toll on his aura. He did not know how long he had been fighting but he knew the sun was just setting when they started.<p>

Their surroundings bathed them in a hue of red and orange as the flames flickered within the warehouse. Specks of red flew out of the now missing roof and into the dark sky, mixing with the white glimmer of the stars. His opponent stood in front of him, unscathed from their fight. He knew he was outmatched the moment the first strike landed but that mattered not for all he wanted to do was to let his team flee.

His opponent took out another vial causing him to clench his teeth as he raised his shield once more. Shards of explosive crystals bombarded him but he did not budge even when one landed on his leg all he let out was a hiss. Another force landed on his shield causing him to fly backwards and into a burning crate. He immediately stood up and charged, he couldn't let his brain register anymore pain than necessary cause if he did he knew he wouldn't be able to stand up anymore. He kicked a tube of metal towards her hoping it would serve as a distraction but the woman only flicked it away similar to how she deflected his partner's bullets.

He leapt, letting out a roar as he swung his blade downward. The woman jumped to the side and prepared three more arrows. The black projectiles whistled upon release but the blonde knight knocked them out of the air with a powerful swing.

_"I can't let up!" _He repeated these words in his head like a mantra as he charged once more. His sword gleamed in the red light as he swung and swung, not even giving the lady a chance to switch her weapon. He saw her amber eyes gleam brightly as she blocked his blade with her black bow. He felt her other hand touch his unarmored chest, before gripping it tightly.

"Why fight? You know you can't win."

"Upset that I am giving you a hard time?" He quipped, a smug smirk appearing on his face. The woman couldn't believe this boy. Here he was littered with wounds and burns yet he still had the gall to make such an annoying expression.

The knight flew towards the other end of the warehouse courtesy of a fire blast. The woman willed more arrows and fired, another explosion covered the hunter in training. Once the smoke cleared, the woman couldn't help but smile in pleasure.

The boy was standing shakily, bleeding on the side of his head.

Close... so close.

The knight roared again, running forward. A pillar of flame sent the knight flying once again, hitting a cross beam at the ceiling before landing on the hard concrete. The knight didn't lay still for long as he struggled to get back to his feet.

She didn't know what to make of this cheat in front of her. He was tenacious, usually people his age would either be dead or begging not to be. Was he that stupid? No, she knew better than that. She had seen his grades in Field Tactics in the leader workshop so why? Why was he so insistent on fighting when he knew he could never win?

The knight finally got back to his feet, using his sword to stable himself.

Once again she caught sight of his sapphires causing her sinful smile appeared once more. For once, she didn't care about the reason.

She had read about the Arcs, their legendary lineage. Each hero, each unbreakable will. Every victory, every defeat. One was captured and tortured but refused to give information, instead letting himself be killed.

As the knight charged once more, the woman strutted forward. The boy's golden hair which was black at the tips due to her flames, his battered body which refused to give in to the pain and his seemingly unbreakable sapphires.

She jumped, avoiding his sloppy swing and landing behind him. The woman dug her heel on the knight's back sending him to the ground. She flipped him over, straddling him. His unyielding gaze caused her smile to widen.

She knew what she wanted to do, and after she was done with him there can only be two outcomes. Either his sapphires will shatter...

or completely submit to her.

Her body flared at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Arc of Fire

**Thinking of starting a new project. You know the standard Gamer!Jaune type thing. I dunno it just seems fun to write.**


	11. Interests

**Wentsufan234 - **I am sorry but I haven't really been interested in Phantasy Star Portable, lost my interest in it due to a stale fandom. Just gonna pretend I don't have an inkling of who you are.

**Suggested By: **code R.R

**Summary: **_Blake expected a lot of things, this wasn't one of them._

* * *

><p>Blake was not happy.<p>

Now that she has finished her smu-literature, Ninjas of Love, she found herself with nothing noteworthy to read for the past week. She had tried other books: "_50 shades of darkness", "20 minutes", "Adult" _but nothing seems to hold a matchstick to the masterpiece that was Ninjas of Love.

So when she read about the sequel, Ninjas of Lust, she got on the nearest airship and flew off into Vale. Unable to fully suppress her excitement, she would have been embarrassed if someone she knew saw her jumping up and down on her seat.

With her favorite bookstore, Tuckson's, closed she ended up in a semi-familiar store. She had quite a struggle looking for the Romance section and when she did she was a bit peeved to find it disorganized.

"Probably indecent customers who don't care for books" She thought to herself, some people just didn't know how to respect books and stores. She ended up searching the entire store for a good while until lo and behold, a black book with a red trim lay on the shelf.

_"Ninjas of Lust"_

Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she walked up to the masterpiece, a few paces away from her. If this sequel is up to par or better than the book she has carefully hidden then this will be enough to satisfy her for a ye-

"Found ya." Her faunus ears perked up at the familiar voice and she immediately retreated behind a shelf. Her golden eyes caught sight of a blond teenager walking up to the book. Her keen eyesight immediately recognized the blond as her school mate and acquaintance, Jaune Arc.

She found herself wondering what the leader of JNPR was doing in the bookstore. She was pretty sure that the only thing he reads are those dumbed down comic books like 'X-ray and Vav' and 'Hero Planet'. She knew this place sold comic books but that was a few aisles away.

Her eyes widened when she saw him hold the black book in his hands with a big smile.

* * *

><p>She needed to confirm this. Could Jaune really be a fan of 'Ninjas of Love?' She could have just chalked it up as a perverted teenager who was interested in R-18 literature but she couldn't really see Jaune as such. The blond couldn't even look at Yang teasing without his brain shutting down.<p>

Luckily he was so focused on trying to cure his motion sickness that he didn't notice her in the airship.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not like Shinobu is indecisive. He just doesn't want to hurt the two."<p>

"I say he should just man up. A ninja shouldn't be so naive as to think there's a way for everyone to be happy."

"But that's the thing, Shinobu doesn't have any form of ninja lineage. He was just a villager with an exceptional talent for stealth remember?"

"I just hope he has more character development in _'Ninjas of Lust' _preferably one that gets rid of his naivety." The faunus crossed her arms with a pout and a huff.

It had been a good week since Blake found out about her and Jaune's shared interest in literature. In those seven days, the two had become good friends. It had shocked their little group when they saw the duo talk in one of their study sessions, not about lessons but about books! And it looked like they were having a good time.

But none took it better than the golden dragon. That one scene was enough to fill up a year's worth of ammunition and she hasn't even found out about their common interest, a scenario the two didn't find appealing.

So they took extra measures to make sure that when they talked about it, it would only be when they were alone. Such as now as they sat in the bleachers of an empty training hall.

"By the way Jaune, I haven't seen you read other books lately." The faunus pondered. It was true, even after two semesters Blake has yet to see Jaune read a book other than textbooks. She refused to accept those...picture books of men in tights as real books.

"That's because I haven't. I haven't been able to read since I got here, _Ninjas of Lust _is going to be the first one."

"You didn't bring any books with you?"

"No, since I read all of the ones back home." The blond answered as he rested his back on their seats. Blake merely responded with a sound of acknowledgement.

"Hey Blake, wanna keep meeting up to talk about this?" Jaune gestured to the black book in his hand and causing her ears to perk up and her eyes to tear away from her own copy. Sadly, Blake didn't see his gesture.

"What?" Golden eyes leered at him, was he really flirting with her? His expressions changed from confusion, to thoughtful then to downright embarrassment.

"Nonononono! Not about us, about this!" He frantically explained, his voice an octave higher as he kept gesturing to his book.

"Oh."

"Y-yeah. I meant do you want to keep meeting up and discussing about the book. You know, compare how we see the c-character and um... their relationships. N-not the steamy scenes though! We can keep t-those to ourselves. W-." Jaune's rambling stopped abruptly, his eyes widened and his cheeks turned redder.

Blake Belladonna, the stoic assassin clad in black of Team RWBY. The girl who would smile as often as Nora would say no to pancakes...was giggling.

"Sure Jaune, how about every week? Same spot?" She was glad that she would finally have someone to talk to about her favorite franchise.

Jaune on the other hand, had his mind running at a mile per second.

"D-deal." He managed to respond before her attention returned to the black book. He followed suite continuing to read a very steamy scene.

Yeah... he was just reading a steamy scene.

Yeah... that was definitely the reason why his heart kept pounding in his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Lunar Eclipse  
><span>

**COLLEGE STARTS AT MAY 18, RIP IN PEPPERONIS MY FREE TIME.  
>If you guys want to suggest more chapters feel free to message me. Sorry in advance if I don't get to it as quick as you'd want it.<strong>


	12. Scarf

**Suggestions anyone?  
>Also a reminder that college does start at May 18 for me so even less time.<strong>

**Suggested by: **Bronyhood Of Steel

**Summary: **_Sure she had the best sense of fashion in Beacon, but that didn't exactly mean she knew everything that came with it._

* * *

><p>She had gotten quite careless, a mistake she wouldn't make again.<p>

Another mission was sent their way. A recon group had seen a huge nest of Grimm on the outskirts of some village and they were to clean it up. The usual clearing mission and they performed their usual routine.

Fox and Velvet will lure them out to an opening and then she would shower them with bullets. Once her belt runs out, the others would hold them off until she reloads before she sprays them with more. Rinse and repeat.

She failed to take into account the sheer amount of the enemies. She burned through her belts before finding her and her team fighting melee. Yatsuhashi and Fox took care of the bigger ones while the girls took on the smaller and weaker ones.

Most of them came out unscathed.

**Most**

While suffering no injury, one Beowulf had dared to lay it's claws on her precious scarf.

And if you knew Coco you knew to NEVER ruin her clothes.

Needless to say, the Beowulf got it's head torn off with a powerful box smash. The attack resulted in 3 tears on her beautiful black scarf. If Grimm didn't disintegrate upon death, she would've made that one into fine powder.

And now here she was a few days later. Sitting in the cafeteria with her scarf on the table wondering what to do. She couldn't just take it to any seamer or seamstress. This scarf had high quality wool, meticulously laced with silk so as to be smooth whilst still being soft and comfortable.

"Aww.. it's torn." She whipped her head to the side to see a girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes. She remembered this girl as one of JNPR, Nora was it?

"It's so beautiful though, why would you rip it? I mean if you didn't want it you could just give it to someone else. I am sure they would appreciate it. I mean I am sure I would, it's so cute I would wear it all the time. Wait! I know who can help!" Coco barely kept up as the energetic girl picked up the scarf and grabbed her arm before dashing off.

"W-woah there! Where are we going?" Coco struggled to ask as it felt like her arm was going to tear off, a feat in itself considering what her weapon is.

"To my glorious castle!" She answered as she continued to run through the halls. It only took a few minutes before they reached the freshmen dorm and before the girl decided to kick the door to what Coco wished to be the girl's team room. She didn't really feel like going to detention for breaking and entering.

"Jauney! Someone needs help!" Coco almost lost her shades at the sight of a wet blond teenager with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The said blond had his eyes wide before a scream that put any girl she knew to shame came out.

"Whoopsie" The orange haired girl exclaimed in nonchalance before closing the door. A few seconds later footsteps started pounding from behind the door until it opened to reveal the same blond wearing a black hoodie and blue ripped jeans. His blond hair still dripping wet and his face still red.

"Nora! Knock next time!" So this girl IS Nora.

"Sorry Jauney!" She apologized cheerfully. Her mind clicked at the mention of their names. She remembered them as Velvet's freshmen friends, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Anyway, what's this about help?"

"Oh right! Coco Powder here ripped her scarf, I dunno why, maybe she was ambushed by Nevermores! And as she valiantly fought off the giant Grimm, a badger Grimm managed to sn-"

"Okay Nora I get it!" Jaune cut her off quickly, knowing that once she gains momentum she won't stop. Meanwhile, Coco was just confused.

_'Coco Powder?'_

"Miss Coco? Please come in." The blond notioned, going into the room. The leader immediately lay on the bed before leaning down the edge and hiding his arms under the bed. He pulled out a small brown box, free of any form of dust, from underneath.

"Can I see the scarf?"

"Sure thing O' fearless leader!" Nora answered before handing him the black accessory. Jaune immediately put the scarf in front of him, observing and feeling the threads.

"Oh wow silk laced wool, this thing is expensive." Jaune muttered in admiration loud enough for the others to hear. Coco could only raise an eyebrow at his observation. So he knew about clothes? She would've been fooled by what his combat gear is.

"Okay Jauney, I'll leave it to you. I am going to get some pancakes!" The leader wasn't even able to reply as Nora immediately dashed out of the room with a slam.

"You know how to sew?" The fashionable sophomore asked.

"Y-yeah. A-um- A little bit. My mom used to sew with me to he-help pass time." Coco could only be confused at the change of tone. Did he lose confidence when his teammate left? She decided to not delve into it any deeper. Instead focusing on the younger man in front of her as he opened up the box to reveal it was a sewing kit.

"You got the right threads?"

"Y-yeah. I helped Weiss with her blazer once. I h-had to make some spools of silk laced wool to d-do it."

"Ah" Not wanting to make him feel anymore awkward, she decided to keep quiet and observe him.

He's handsome, his face had an effeminate curve but not too much to make him look defenseless. His blond hair and blue eyes serve as a good combination but he seriously needed use conditioner. She could see how greasy his hair is from here despite it being wet but he took good care of his face, she couldn't really see any major problems on his skin.

But his combat gear needed help, why use a breastplate when you have Aura? The hoodie was fashionable yes, with the black outside on orange inside but his jeans didn't really cut it anymore and not to mention his sneakers. He could use a jacket and a collared shirt combo and he would be good. He had the natural look, all he needed was the right guidance.

"There, it's done. I-I couldn't make it good as new b-but I tried to make it-um... close? I guess?" She nodded, he was certainly quick. She took the scarf and gave it a look over. There were indeed bumps on where the scratches used to be but it was so small that you wouldn't notice it until you put it directly in front of your eye.

This was an amazing job!

"It actually came out better than I expected." She didn't bother hiding the surprise in her voice. She could see the blond glow with pride.

"Thanks!" He thanked.

"Alright, tomorrow 11. Meet me at the Vale park." Complete and utter silence followed those words. The world seemed to have stopped, even the great Monty Oum seemed to do a double take.

"Wh-what!?"

"Don't be late, you don't like me when your late." She continued before walking out of the room.

Hey, he helped her with her look so she might as well help him with his right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Chocolate Knight


	13. Night

**Still taking suggestions!**

**Summary: **_Sometimes, a mistake leads to a brighter future._

* * *

><p>Staring at the rain is probably one of the greatest activities you can do while thinking. The hypnotic sound of rain on concrete and glass can send anyone into a trance. For Jaune, rain at this time was a godsend.<p>

Sitting on the windowsill in his team's room, the blond had a lot of things to ponder on. His team deciding to study in the library was another godsend. He didn't want them pestering him about what was wrong and why he had failed to go home the night before like they did a few hours ago. Why he had failed to go home the night of his birthday.

* * *

><p><em>"Yang? When you told me you had the perfect place to celebrate my birthday, I was expecting a restaurant...heck even an arcade." The birthday boy inquired with a bit of an exasperated tone.<em>

_"Pffft, what are you eight? No no no, I think it's time we all get a taste of the night life." The blonde bombshell looked back to the group with her signature grin. The group consisted of the two teams minus Ruby who somehow fell asleep after drinking milk that Yang prepared back at the dorms. It wasn't like she drugged it with sleeping pills or anything. No, that would be absurd._

_"Yeah! We gonna dance the night away baby! We're going to chase Jaune's birthday away!" Nora celebrated before dashing off into the club with Ren in tow. The poor boy in green didn't even retaliate, knowing just how excited his childhood friend is and how futile it would be to even try to calm her down._

_"What a decrepit place, I will not stand going into that place of sin." Weiss huffed out with crossed arms but Blake merely raised a brow at her remark and quipped._

_"You make it sound as if this place is a brothel." _

_At the end of her statement, both Weiss and Jaune probably beat Ruby's cloak in the terms of deepest shade of red. Even Pyrrah's face took on a red hue around the cheeks while Yang merely laughed it off._

_"Don't worry Weiss, I assure you this is one of, if not the cleanest club in town. And they serve amazing drinks too, both alcoholic and non."_

_And she was right, the club was surrounded by bouncers all keeping an eye on their respective areas. For Jaune that was a plus, less incidents on the day he was born eighteen years ago. He found himself dodging the sea of people on the dance floor and opting to sit in the bar._

_"Hey Jaune, why aren't you on the dance floor?" Even with the explosive music booming he knew that without a doubt it was Yang who probably came back from dancing with the others. The blonde found her seat beside him, leaning in close to hear each other better._

_"Too many people!"_

_"Says the guy who danced at the Beacon Dance!"_

_"Nora's idea with Ren's choreography! You'd be surprised how much moves Ren can bust out!" They both shared a laugh._

_"You want something to drink!?" Jaune nodded, the atmosphere alone was making him thirsty._

_"Hey Junior! You got any birthday specials!?" Jaune wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw the gruff man give her the stink eye before turning around and getting bottles off of the table._

_"Uhh...is there something I should be aware of!?"_

_"Not really!" Jaune would have believed her if she grinned, but the smug smirk on her face just proved what needed to be proven. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a glass being roughly placed in front of him._

_"Called 'Adults Only', you'll see why once you taste it." A begrudging tone reached his ears, nailing the final nail on the coffin._

_'Yep, something happened'_

_"Adults only huh?" Judging from her tone, Jaune could tell even she was unfamiliar with the drink in front of him. Trusting Yang's words outside of the club, he picked up the glass. Carefully eyeing it before swigging it down._

_An excruciating pain found it's way to his chest, causing him to drop the glass in favor of clutching his shirt in agony and coughing his innards out._

_"Jaune!" Yang shouted in concern._

_"You an idiot or something? That's not beer, you were supposed to drink it in sips!" The big bartender scolded but both didn't even register in his mind._

_"W-wow *cough*, that's one hell of a dri-*cough*-nk." What did register however was the amount of alcohol entering his bloodstream all at once. He could already feel his sights getting blurry._

_"Hmmm...hey Junior, lay it on me." Momentarily recovering from his coughing fit, Jaune found himself staring at the blonde in disbelief._

_"Don't look at me like that, I am the veteran here and I am not losing to someone who has more experience vomiting stuff out instead of taking things in." Normally, the innuendo would've sent him into another stuttering session but the alcohol decided to intervene this time._

_"Oh? Then let's play. Hey, give me some more." Jaune pointed to the bartender with the help of alcohol induced confidence. _

_Thus started the drinking competition between the two blondes. Jeers and taunts were shared but soon, teases and dirty jokes got mixed into their competition. After a few, the two finally decided to call it quits and it was obvious who won._

_"You're a bit too new to win against me Vomit Boy." Yang laughed, a small slur in her voice. Jaune had his arm slung around her shoulder, barely able to stand up on his own. Sometime during their competition, the others seemed to have left, leaving the two alone to go home by themselves. Sometime during their walk, their bout of words continued. He doesn't remember what it was, but one sentence sent her reeling and she retaliated by pinning him to the wall._

_He was pretty sure it was the alcohol the allo-caused him to lean forward and kiss her._

_An intense make out session fueled by alcohol was a common occurrence, and it often lead further._

* * *

><p>He woke up naked and alone in an unfamiliar room with nothing but a head-splitting headache to accompany him. It took him a couple of minutes to piece together what had happened.<p>

His clothes scattered around the room, the sticky piece of clear rubber he found in the trash and the scratch marks he could barely see on his back. It was obvious that what had transpired that night was not something for people below 18 years of age. The sound of rain suddenly got accompanied by knocks on the door.

"It's open."

Jaune didn't even look at who entered, he already knew it would be his teammates who had talked about how t-

"I really didn't expect it you know." Jaune visibly stiffened at the newcomer's voice. Out of all the visitors, it had to be her.

"I don't even remember what lead to me pinning you to that wall but I know that it had to be something." Of course it was something, it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't.

"I know what I did was wrong, but somebody has to be responsible and I-"

"Wrong? There's a difference between wrong and a mistake." He couldn't stop himself in time. Knowing he already took one step, the blond decided to finish it. "Which one is it? was it wrong or was it a mistake?"

"..." The blonde bombshell stood quiet, he didn't need to turn around to know that she was thinking.

"It was a mistake." Jaune felt his heart skip at the sound of her whispered answer. The headache he had seemed to have disappeared altogether and not even the rain registered in his ears.

"What was?" He pushed further but this time the answer was immediate.

"It was a mistake... to leave you asleep in that room. I could have waited... we could have talked but... I was scared."

"Why were you?" He didn't know...he didn't know where all this confidence was coming from. For him to interrogate Yang Xiao Long...no... she was letting herself be interrogated. Why... why was she doing this? Why did she sound so weak?...and why did it invigorate him hearing the golden dragon like this?

She didn't answer, and this was the time the blond knight decided to turn around. Sapphire orbs met with shy lilac spheres. Why does she look so weak? The blond took a step forward, their eyes never disconnecting. Her body language showed even more nervousness.

"You know... for someone who likes to tease about this kind of stuff." The taller blond cupped the blonde's chin with their distance closing in.

They both don't know what transpired in that conversation. Was it random? Maybe. They both didn't know why she looked so weak that time, did she fall for him? They would both say no. Did he fall for her after their night of sin? One of them would say yes. Was it a mistake to commit that act? Both of them would say yes.

Was it a mistake they wish they never committed? The room's locked door should be a good enough answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Golden


	14. Excuses

**I know the feeling of expecting a chapter and having it end up being an Author's note but I feel as if I need to do this, since reading some new reviews had ended up twisting something inside me and it doesn't really feel good leaving readers in the dark.**

**Don't worry, I didn't get sick or anything like that and it isn't even about school.**

**The reason I haven't been able to update is because of me growing up.**

**Things haven't been hectic in my life, no circumstance came that forced me to grow up or anything dramatic like that.**

**I have just been having an existential crisis, maybe anxiety? I dunno haven't been to a psychologist and I don't think I plan on going to one.**

**I feel as if my life isn't moving forward and growing older, this feeling just keeps rearing it's ugly head. I don't necessarily have any passion, even writing is just a hobby.**

**Whenever I go to school, I have friends to distract me but when the time comes I get home things just seem to get bleaker. As if my life is running on a routine and I think anxiety is making me afraid to try and break out of it. It even came to a point where I contemplated suicide or death and thinking how the people around me would react and honestly, it's starting to scare me at how casually I think of this. **

**But don't worry, I don't have the guts to follow through with suicide.**

**I am bored at having nothing to do but I am too lazy or afraid to try finding something to do. It's a paradox that I can't find a way to break. Let me tell you my routine every time I am home:**

**Facebook**

**Mangahere  
><strong>

**Fanfiction**

**Youtube**

**Kissanime (On weekends)**

**League of Legends (1 to 5 games before I start getting bored)**

**I can finish everything except League in a good 2 - 3 hours and I always wake up at around 3 in the morning. I sleep early and wake up early hoping there would something new in the sites I constantly visit then after that then what? I enjoy watching a RWBY episode...but after an hour or two I get over it.**

**It feels as if my life is stagnant. I feel like the main character in Paulo Coehlo's "Veronica Decides to Die" where she decided to kill herself because of how stagnant her life felt AND I AM NOT EVEN 18 YET.**

**This might just be a case of teenage angst or maybe I do have anxiety but I hope you understand the reason why I haven't been able to update lately.**

**TL;DR  
><strong>

**Existential crisis, bored but lazy to do anything**


	15. Unable

**Requests open**

_Summary: The students still see him standing in front at that statue in the school grounds._

* * *

><p>"Hey..."<p>

His voice sounded forced.

"The new students just arrived this morning. You wouldn't believe how rowdy this year's batch is."

He didn't dare look up for he was scared to see the havoc they had witnessed at that time... the fire, the bodies... the Grimm. So much blood.

"I think someone actually caused an explosion in the grounds again, sound familiar?"

The chuckle that followed was nothing but hollow. He could feel the dam that hid his tears creak in effort to keep the liquid at bay.

_'Oh yeah? What if I call you crater face?'_

"Although it was quite difficult to ignore the girl who couldn't keep everything in her stomach."

Another chuckle just as, if not more, hollow than the last. He lowered his head, keeping his eyes shadowed by his hair. He refused.

_'Weren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?'_

"Oh, and another student just kept shouting pun after pun. Professor Valkyrie had to step up just so he would stop."

_'I always start my semester off, with a Yang!'_

"Apparently, she also heard a girl talking about achieving perfection."

_'My hero'_

"I saw a student wearing a beret, looking around nervously. How much you want to bet he's a faunus?"

_'I...I am a faunus.'_

His body healed but his heart never forgot.

As soon as the dam broke, he looked up to see his friends. Chiseled in stone, stood the heroic team RWBY in all their glory. Their leader stood in front of him hugging her scythe, on her left stood the girl who took the world's hate in hope of exhausting it with her prized ribbon in her hand. On the leader's right crouched her sister, acting like a gargoyle, a guardian who could take in all the pain and still stand with a smile. Last but not least, behind the leader stood her partner, bearing her rapier and looking at Beacon. The girl who refused to be brought down by her legacy and continued on her own path.

His tears ran down but he refused to sob.

"Damn it, why did you girls have to be heroes!? We could have stood together, we could have fought together and we could have survived!." He shouted to the moon above, cursing the heroics that cost their lives.

"Call me selfish, call me a jerk...I don't care...I just want to see you all again."

It took hours to fight through the Grimm before the two teams were finally able to reach the queen. Her fire and dust proficiency outclassed the already burnt out Team RWBY and JNPR but they pulled through with sheer number. Weiss had landed the killing blow, her rapier sticking out of the lady's chest as it glowed red.

He had took in most of the hits that were sent their way and he had to be carried by Pyrrha and Ren, then the Grimm broke through.

"Jaune?" The blond's eyes whipped towards the source of the voice to find the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" He asked as he hastily wiped away his tears. The shorter man could only sigh in exasperation, the pink of his hair bobbing with the act.

"Hard not to recognize the voice of your best friend trying to wake up the entire school." He quipped and gesturing towards another person behind him. The Arc wasn't able to make out who it was before the person immediately wrapped their arms around him. It didn't take long for him to recognize the scent of her hair.

"Let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Her voice soothed out like it always did. Her warmth and his exhaustion from crying would've been enough to lull him to sleep right there and then but he knew this wasn't the place to rest.

He didn't need to say anything nor did he want to. He just let his partner guide him to their room in hopes of looking presentable for tomorrow's initiation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Arkos

**A bit of a different light this chapter and a bit of insight as to how I deal with problems. ****I put it in the back of my mind and return to it when I have nothing else better to do.**

**Did all of this in one sitting in an attempt to get back into the swing of things.**


	16. Magical

**Imma try something new here, see if you guys can notice it. Also! Remember if you want to suggest a scenario leave a review.**

**Oh and as to not updating? No excuses, I've just been doing other stuff.**

**No summary this time...cause...well I can't think of one**

* * *

><p>Her body felt hot under his touch. His fingertips were light and gentle but the trail it left on her skin absolutely invigorated her even though they barely touched her. Her body jerked and a flash of white blasted her vision as his hands suddenly tightened themselves on her hips whilst his rough lips made contact with her neck.<p>

She didn't even register the breathy moan that she let out.

Her arms immediately wound themselves around his neck as the slick appendage caused her legs to buckle. Her mind swirled as she felt her surroundings disappear as her muddled mind desperately tried to focus on the different sensations she was feeling.

Registering the contrast between the cold weather and the heat of his touch only served to shut her mind further into pleasure. A faint heat emanated behind her further tipping the balance of the sensation. She felt him kiss further up until he kissed her chin and touched his forehead with hers.

Knowing what he wanted, she finally opened her eyes. Bright rubies met with hardened sapphires as her brain was finally given reprieve and was able to register her surroundings.

The room she was in was not her own, the dark atmosphere and lack of bunk beds was enough. A dim yellow glow from behind her gave the image of her partner an almost ethereal appearance. The glow was just bright enough for her to see his face.

Sweat gleamed his forehead as his eyes stared intently onto her own. His mouth open and upturned into a tired smile as he breathed heavily and she almost missed the vague white smoke that he breathed out.

""Beautiful""

Two voices whispered in perfect harmony, causing her and her partner to let out a quiet laugh.

Finally, their quiet laughter was silenced further as she met his lips with her own in a slow and sensual kiss. Both of their eyes fluttering to close as he gently led her by the hip to his bed.

Their first time was stained with alcohol and uncertainty, the first time led to fear of possible regret.

This time however? It was magical.

* * *

><p><strong>Ship Sailed: <strong>Golden


End file.
